Goodnight Girl
by fanfakeshun
Summary: Bo is an Assassin hired to kill a certain 'mad scientist.'
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Lost Girl.

Chapter 1 Call me a Stranger

One hundredth client. One hundredth kill. Bo smirked proudly and looks up to stare back at the pair of chocolate brown eyes that seem to be not celebrating with the monster who owns them. Yes, a monster. That she is. A succubus who'd been in hiding for ten years, killing mostly her lovers to feed a hunger she has no control of. A hunger she had no understanding of until she met Kenzi, her BFF. A street-smart kid who grew up almost the same way she did since she left home at 17.

Kenzi's smarts extends to being a computer-hacking genius and a year ago, came up with the idea of their now 'business'. Kenzi, the brainiac of the two came up with SASSASSINS—their agency's name and a short term for Sassy Assassins. Bo had to smile to that. It cracks her up still actually.

The reminder of her job brought her back to the present. She sighed, starting to feel exhausted and hungry. She slid her phone inside the pocket of her leather jacket. Mission 100th is tomorrow night as per Kenzi—and reward's ten times the usual PF they charge their clients. Another sigh came from her. Clutching the back of her neck and closing her eyes, she reminds herself that she came here to power up and relax for the morrow's work. Kenzi decided to stay home—which is rare esp when it's some booze night and all-out partying. Said she needs to do some more research on the target. A certain Dr. Lauren Lewis? Bo's not paying much attention really. She does the succubusting but Kenzi does the rest—client contacts, research and even the collection of the  
transfered funds once work is accomplished.

Bo opens her eyes and gasped upon seeing someone staring at her through the mirror. A tall blonde with Scandinavian features unabashedly giving her those flirty looks. Bo had to close her eyes for a second or the stranger will see them turn electric blue from cocoa brown. The succubus' hunger is starting to gnaw on her insides. Seems like she didn't have to look around, however, food found its way to the predator. Bo returned a naughty smile but kept her back to the beautiful prey behind her. Bo shamelessly checked her out through the mirror too. Payback is a bitch!

Hot! Bo mentally exclaimed. And the chick is giving off a 10! A brunette in mini dress walks in suddenly interrupting the moment. The blonde's deameanor changed in an instant as the newcomer stands in front of her who's seemingly annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing here, Tamsin?" the brunette almost hissing her companion's name. She made a slight head-turn towards Bo's direction but only sparing her a glance. The brunette grabbed the blonde's wrist, dragging her out of the club's VIP washroom.

The chick who was called Tamsin threw her a quick look of regret. Bo had to shrug her shoulders. Bummer. The girl seemed hot and tough enough to play slumber with a succubus. It's sort of a cue for Bo too to carry her ass out of the facility she's not suppose to use in the first place.

Outside blares the newest club tune from three floors below. She got a glimpse of the pair turning to a corner. Girlfriends for sure. Bo had to suddenly pause as pain pierced through her middle. She doubled. Starving. And she's starting to feel weak like a phone's dying battery. Bo cursed. Why'd she have to be so choosy tonight when she can just pick up any stranger and feed off of them?

A gentle hand on her elbow got her bolting and swirling at the same time and backing away. The contact was startling as some electric current shot through her entire body. Bo stumbled, falling on her ass. And she felt like one. Thinking that she must be looking like a helpless puppy half lying on the carpeted floor. Terribly pissed, she mentally prepared to give whoever the person is some street preach. Only to look up and find the warmest pair of hazel orbs that's got some sparkle in them like tiny twinkling stars at night— looking back at hers. Concern and worry was on the woman's face yet Bo's mind is somewhere else now as her eyes shifted to the mouth, the lips then watches as the pink tongue darts out to nervously lick the lower lip. Her not so- subtle oggling was interrupted by another shot of pain that made her clutch her middle. It was almost unbearable that she had gone oblivious of the sounds she's producing, making the stranger crouch in front of her.

"Oh my God, are you okay? No, of course not—stupid me! Sorry!" Rambles the woman.  
Despite the pain, Bo couldn't help but smile and look up again. And she felt it! Her succubus taking over. Her eyes mustve flashed blue as the stranger suddenly froze, eyes wide and mouth agape. _Shit._ Bo mentally counted to three. _She will freak out and run_. _One. Two._ On the third, Bo watched the woman blink a few times instead. Rolled her eyes heavenward, shook her head in a disbelieving way. Mouthed something like _I must be so tired. _And grinned, to Bo's surprise. The woman grinned the most adorable grin Bo had ever seen in her entire life. It was captivating, rendering her speechless. She mustve been staring at the woman for how long— she freaking don't care anymore. Wait, hey, is that a drool?

Bo heard the woman clear her throat a bit too loudly—and repeadly, snapping her out of whatever trance she was in. Her eyes followed the slender fingers brushing some stray strands of gold away from the face. For a second, Bo thought she'd like to stroke them herself, they seemed soft and…another mental curse!

The succubus doesn't know what came to her but she felt like using the hostile approach would be the best. She got up and scowled at the blonde who attempted to help. Staggering she turned away and walked to where Tamsin and the brunette had gone.

"Miss, don't be afraid. I'm a doctor!"

But Bo carried on and made a left turn.

The hall is empty except for a uniformed maintenance guy coming out of some storeroom. He noticed her presence and watched her approaching.

"Excuse me. But this place is not for customers." Bo kept walking towards him, giving him a seductive

"May I—" Bo covered his mouth for a kiss, holding him by his collar and pulling him back inside the dark room.  
Five minutes later, Bo came out looking and feeling much better. A figure slumping on the floor, unconcious but alive. She stopped herself before she could drain him all of his life energy. Hors d'oeuvres. Main course is next.

Walking past some rooms, she heard a loud thud, as if someone was pushed against one of the closed doors. A making-out. Bo can hear them—one of the perks of being a succubus. As she walks past the room where the noises were coming from…

"Lauren?" then a moan. Bo's ear literally twitched. Normally, she wouldn't bother to listen to people's conversations unless needed. The mention of the name struck her weirdly though. Kenzi was right about sometimes hearing a name or word once then they'll be everywhere.

"I'm marrying her," a drawl. Bo thought the voice is a bit familiar. "Aww, don't tell me you're jealous, Tam-Tam, honey?"

"You don't even love her." the other huffed.

"Now, now, sweetie—I didn't say that. In fact, I lurve me some Lauren. Oh well, watching her complete her Puzzle of that freaking Periodic Table is never fun," a snort "BUT she knows how to make me come in bed, babe. Like I'm the most beautiful woman on earth."

"Fuck you!" Sexy giggles.

"Outside the bed is boredom come! And that's why I like having you around." Kissing.

"I've got to become her wife when she gets that chairmanship of Beattie Pharms."

"Then what, Ebony?"

"I dunno, maybe some accident along the way? I know you've been dreaming of that Carribean tour…so…"

"Shit, Ebony! I'm a cop!"

"Exactly! You're very capable of making this a success! I've waited so long for this! I've listened to her whining about Nadia—"

"You mean your DEAD sister?" Tamsin sneered.

"Why are we fighting over this?" Kissing noise followed.

"Bitches" Bo mutters under her breath and turns to leave. She wouldve love to ask them for a threesome but what she overheard made her distaste the idea. It's ironic, however, she being a ruthless paid-for assassin would hate such connivance. She felt sorry for this Lauren who's to meet her Maker anytime soon should their plan work out. It's none of her business though, Bo thought. She decided to walk back to where she came from, silently wishing that the blonde in khaki safari outfit is gone. Not that she doesnt want to see her again. The opppsite actually. Maybe in a different time and circumstance.

The stranger did look sexy despite her jungle-jeeves costume but there was something in her that scares Bo-stopping herself from pulling the other inside one of the washroom stalls to devour until both her succubus' hunger and curiosity are satisfied.

AN: Apologies for my English. Yes, it isnt my first language and Im neither formally trained to write. Im even one who is hard to express myself (not solely because of the medium) but Im just that 'weird'. My virtual self is trying/learning to be more expressive though. I had no plans of taking this seriously so Im a bit surprised about the nice reviews and follows and favorites. Thank you so much. I really love this fandom, specifically the Doccubus Nation.

Blame leweiss-my friend for the encouragement to even try. Threesome's chapter 3 is dedicated to Domi and leweiss (you know who you are people). Thanks to the 'legit' fanfic writers for their inspiration.

Mistakes are all mine. Love and Peace.

Just give me time to update GG.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I dont own Lost Girl. Just being a fan.**_

Chapter 2: She's got the look

Behind the superbly polished mahogany door marred only by a bronze nameplate mounting on it, Tamsin muttered a curse when her phone wouldnt stop vibrating. The brunette underneath her is still far from reaching fulfillment and Ebony would kill her if she doesnt do her good. The gadget inside her breast pocket is way too distracting however— which is a thing between her and her partner, Dyson. It could only mean "trouble" that the other cant handle thus the need for immediate back-up.

She pumps into her lover in haste, twice faster than the pace Ebony usually prefers yet she has to take the phone call ASAP. To Tamsin's relief, Ebony is starting to groan louder, long nails scratching and digging into the detective's bare bottom. It will sure sting later, her arms would have the cramps she might not be able to lift her gun—but Miss Fleurette-Marquise is always worth it. Despite her reputation of being 'the bitch' owner of The Dark Club, she's someone the blonde hates to displease. Ebony arches her back as orgasm took over, she bites Tamsin's shoulder to muffle her cry of pleaure.

Tamsin quickly grabs her handphone, not bothering to pull her pants up first, enduring the pain between her own legs. A message in bold letters giving her the fright.

"Shit! You said Lauren is in Africa until next week?!"

"She is." Ebony drawls out and tries to sit up.

"Yeah?" Tamsin mocks.  
No one talks to Ebony this way yet she opted to raising a brow at her lover instead of giving her a taste of her wrath. The blonde detective has somehow earned some immunity.

**At the bar**

If she didnt know him since first grade, Lauren would think Dyson is hitting on her. At least, thats what he's trying to do but failing completely to keep her from seeing her girlfriend. Something is apparently off. Yet she pretended to buy his excuse that there's merely a routine inquisiton happening at Ebony's office after a brawling incident the night before. It got her worried but the detective assured her that no one's in danger. She's exhausted from the long flight and cant wait to hit the pillows. She thought to drop by the club to make Ebony know she's back though a week earlier than initially planned. Last time they were together—in bed—Ebony was so upset about always being left in the dark. Lauren, who realized the woman deserves better than being a substitute to her dead sister, is trying her best now to be a good girlfriend. Nadia's gone for five years already and she has to move on.  
She believes still that Dyson is hiding something by the sheepish grin he's wearing. But the doctor remained patient and polite. She hasnt touched the mug of now warm beer he bought for her. Feeling awkward because of her attire, she turns to her old friend to start a conversation when the lights went out surprising everyone on the dance floor. Neither it took too long nor brief enough to go unnoticed. Just when people are starting to make noises and get worried, Per Gessle's and Marie Fredriksson's voices filled the air with a familiar line from one of their hits. The rhythm altered, transformed into its techno variation for the patrons to dance with. The people started to scream in excitement as the non-lexical part of the song played on a loop for a few minutes. The lights back and crazily bouncing from one corner to another. Disco machines giving the effects. The atmosphere at its finest and wildest.

**na na na na na na na na**

Lauren and Dyson raise their mugs, both beginning to enjoy the music which is of their generation. They smiled at each other and proceeded to watch the crowd dancing wildly.

**Walking like a man,  
hitting like a hammer,  
she's a juvenile scam.  
Never was a quitter,  
tasty like a raindrop,  
she's got the look.  
**  
As if it's some sort of cue, a familiar face-far from pale the last time Lauren had seen her-walks in like she owns the room. Her hips swaying from side to side in a seductive and predatory manner.

**Heavenly bound  
cause heaven's got a number  
when she's spinning me around,  
Kissing is a colour,  
her loving is a wild dog,  
she's got the look.  
**  
Lauren's mug of beer is suddenly in suspension, she cant help but stare with mouth agape. The woman is a goddess in tight pants and black leather jacket. The dimness highlighting her body contour. Truly, a bewitching sight. It seems like she wasnt the only one that had gone under some kind of spell, Lauren felt Dyson pushing himself off of the stool. When she turns to him, he was as mesmerised himself. So are the dancing mob.

**Fire in the ice,  
naked to the T-bone  
is a lover's disguise.  
Banging on the head drum,  
shaking like a mad bull,  
she's got the look.  
**  
Everyone seem to be shoving each other aside, vying for her attention. The throng of people circled around while the woman carelessly sways and grinds and bumps bodies with random strangers.

**Swaying to the band,  
moving like a hammer,  
she's a miracle man.  
Loving is the ocean,  
Kissing is the wet sand,  
she's got the look.  
**  
Despite the AC, the place felt on fire. Lauren's throat suddenly needed some fluid to rehydrate. She almost choked on her beer when the nymph looked her way, eyes beckoning. Worse, the woman raised a hand, her forefinger motioning for her to come over. Before the doctor could even squeak, Dyson started leaving the bar.

"Here I come, mama." Lauren heard him say.

She felt like a fool, assuming it was her. It was for the good anyway.

She cant believe it either that someone could make her feel feverish at the mere sight.

She has a girlfriend, for God sakes!

**She's got the look.  
She's got the look.  
What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue.  
When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you  
and I go: la la la la la  
she's got the look.  
**  
Dr. Lauren Lewis decides to leave the place and heads to Ebony's office. Two options, a cold shower or her similarly gorgeous girlfriend.

From the dance floor, a pair of blue eyes watches her. They have chosen their prey.

AN: done in haste and having connecion problems. Apologies for the mistakes. And the SEX! Believe it or not, Im a very conservative person but I thought sex-and-violence tells the tone of the story. Thanks for the encouragement to write some more. And I appreciate all feedbacks, no worries.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I dont own Lost Girl. Just being a fan.**_

_Chapter 3: Vulnerable_

Rough breathing against her ear has Bo catapulting herself off the bed. Hung-over, she tightly closed her eyes to ease the sharp pain that pierced through her head, presses her thumb against her right temple. She knows she's somewhere not home but had to think hard who she spent the night with. Slowly Bo opens an eye and sees the scruffy-faced guy from the club, fast asleep and apparently exhausted. Yeah, the stalkerish, persistent man who wouldnt leave her alone. He's not so bad yet she was really after the blonde woman at the bar. Bo tried to follow the said woman but lost her when dog-mugged here got in the way.

His aura was ablaze and she needed to feed properly to survive the next 48 hours (though tonight's kill is techncally a feed). She had seen them together and wanted to pry but the guy couldnt keep his hands to himself and didnt wanna talk. They even stopped twice to make out the roadside on the way to his place. Bo let him drive the Muscle to his house which is more like an abandoned boxing gym—with a bed. She groans, realizing it's an hour drive back to the city and another half will take her to the Crack Shack on the other side of the Metro.

Quietly, Bo puts on her clothes, tip-toeing to make no sound. She finds the door, spares her ALIVE feed one last glance and says a grateful prayer that the sun hasnt come up the horizon yet. On her way to her car parked across the street, an image as good as a dream steals her breath away. It must be what they call Kismet, Bo thought and smirks. The woman from last night, no mistaking! Though no longer wearing the safari outfit. Instead all dressed up in an impeccably tailored suit, opening the boot of some Aston Martin—sleek and pristinely black befitting its owner. Assuming the blonde stranger owns it. Hell, aint she hotter today? Intelligently sexy, looking so fresh and so out of the succubus' league. The car's in front of a typical fenceless two-storey bungalow with shrubs and a couple of trees surrounding it three houses away. _Now, that's kinda weird. She belongs to a Penthouse_ Assessed the brunette.

The suburban neighborhood is as quiet as a ghosttown this early Saturday morn. The woman carries on nonchalantly, giving no attention to the only other soul awake allowing Bo to snoop further. The lady walks back to her front porch and takes some stuff, mostly like empty boxes, and gently places them inside the trunk.

Bo strokes her invisible goatee, an idea in mind. Yet quickly she ducks like a caught peeping-tom when the object of her perving glanced her direction, using the Camaro to shield herself from those unforgetable big brown eyes. Bo heard a car door slammed close some minutes later. And blondie is gone as her car sped off into a young stream of crepuscular rays . For a creature with heightened senses, Bo sensed late the figure standing over her, a tazer in hand.

Lauren had been so deep in her thoughts she wasnt aware of somebody else's presence until she heard the sound of her car boot shutting. She threw a glance at the person's direction who quickly hid itself behind a yellow vintage convertible. She should be alarmed at such behavior but since last night she gives a damn no more. Instead, it reminded her of something, causing her heart to ache. Faint voices from the past begins to come back. *

**EIGHT YEARS AGO**

Lauren inhales the invigorating verdant scent of summer. She had spent the last four days locked inside her very own laboratory, it felt like her lungs had lived on steams of various chemicals she had been cooking up. She asked Bruce and Jen to leave her alone for at least a few minutes so could enjoy a small quiet stroll in the garden at the back of the hospital.

A sound of camera shutter has her sharply turning her head towards the beautifully trimmed bushes that Dr. Everett herself maintains. Whoever the culprit is had quickly hidden behind them. Despite the slight fear for her own safety, Lauren braved the possible danger and ordered the person to come out.

"Whoever you are, show yourself now!" Gripping tightly her mobile phone, ready to give Bruce an emergency call.

A woman with dark curly hair smiling guiltily had slowly risen behind the shrubs. Lauren gasps aloud. The stranger has perhaps the loveliest smile she had ever seen. Around her neck is a thick strap that holds a camera.

"Sorry." The woman started, taking steps towards Lauren. "Please dont be afraid. Im Nadia," stretching out an arm for a handshake.

Lauren absentmindedly accepted the friendly gesture.

"Im a photographer." nodding at her camera.

Lauren nods back in acknowlegement. "Lauren." Introducing herself timidly.

"Yeah, I heard." Nadia grins. "Sorry if I scared you. I just love taking picures of…beautiful things." Nadia looks straight into the young doctor's eyes causing the latter to blush.

It's pretty obvious that the woman is flirting with her it made Lauren uncomfortably flattered. Nadia laughs at the reaction.

"Sorry, I dont mean to come on too strong… just that I was watching you during the talk and—wow! I think youre amazing."

"Thank you." Lauren said, barely audible.

"Ive been wanting to actually, ahm, approach you but your entourage is always trailing behind."

Lauren finds her voice. "A driver and Personal Assistant is hardly an entourage." Getting a bit defensive.

"Hey," Nadia casually placates her,"Okay I get it." Flashing another smile, slowly melting the young doctor's defenses.

"Seriously, Id like to personally thank you for paying this place a visit. You and your company had been so generous for donating such a huge amount." Nadia glances at the small facility up the hill.

The blonde shakes her head. Keeping the fact to herself that half of the money given to the foundation is from her personal pocket.

"Stine," rolls her eyes, "I mean Dr. Henry is a friend. She and Dr. Everett were some of my mentors. They have the biggest heart I think to build this place for poor children with Cancer." Lauren explains, now more at ease.

"Still, you helping with the funding is pretty awesome." Nadia extends her hand once more. "It was nice meeting you, Dr. Lewis. An honour in fact."

Lauren takes her hand, reciprocating the smile.

"I know youre such a busy person so wont keep you longer." There was reluctance in Nadia's voice but she starts to walk away slowly.

"Wait!" Nadia halts.

"May I offer you a lift?" Asked Lauren nervously, biting hard her lower lip.

The photographer gives her a knowing smile.

The feel of a single tear trickling down her face breaks her reverie. She wipes it away fast and went to her car. Hitting the accelerator, she mentally scolds herself to keep it together until she does what she needs to do. An hour drive to the headquarters will give her enough time to muster some courage. She hasnt slept at all. Reading all night Lachlan's journal recounting the events of a project in the Congo five years ago.

**APPROX 7 HOURS EARLIER**

Late autumn breeze hits Lauren's face as she comes out of the club using the back exit, her face void of emotion.

A Limo camouflaged in the darkness of the unlit corner of the parking area waits for her. A bald, muscular man comes out of it to open the door for her.

" Thanks, Bruce." She says softly and gets into the limo.

Jen is on the phone but quickly turns to her boss, fingerspelling Ebony's name. The doctor sign-languages back.

"Miss Marquise, Dr. Lewis is currently engaged in another phone call but she will get back to you as soon as she can. Apologies."

Lauren watches as her Personal Assistant listens then cringes when the person on the other end of the line mightve rudely ended the conversation. Jen gives her a curious look in which she answers with a shrug.

Jen and Bruce are some of the few people under her employ who can be casual around her but they would never question her actions.

The woman picks up a thick leatherbound planner. "Miss Coelho-Azul had been calling the whole day to ask if she can include your parents' portrait in her exhibit."

"Ill call her back myself tomorrow." The artist was Nadia's bestfriend. Her eye stinging at the reminder of her late partner.

Jen went through a long list. Once done, she grabs one by one the parcels and folders for Lauren to see.

"Dr. Taft's office had this faxed over. Said you might wanna take a peek at tomorrow's agenda." Referring to the Board Meeting that had her flying back from Africa immediately.

Jen hands her last a sealed brown packet. Lauren takes it fast, staring at it hard. Dr. Lachlan Richardson, a colleague who she worked with in the Congo years back has recently gotten into trouble and is currently in hiding. Beattie Pharmaceuticals wouldnt allow its name to be dragged in another scandal has promised to hand him over to the authorities once found.

Susan, his wife begged to see her before she went out of country, begging for protection in exchange for some very classified information. She clutches it tightly.

It took a few minutes before she spoke again. She pushes the intercom button.

"Bruce, I want you drop me at mom's place."

"Okay, Lauren." "Bruce, Jen both of you take a break for two weeks starting tomorrow."

Before either can protest, she continued. "Consider yourselves on PAID leave for two weeks, I will ask Maria to take care of it. Ill see you both after."

Bruce tries to reason, "But who will drive for you, Lauren? You need a bodyguard too."

"I can drive myself, Bruce. And Ill be okay." The doctor says calmly. "And werent you planning to bring Stef and the kids to the beach?" She turns to Jen. "Jen, do me one last favor, please?" The other woman nods. "Help Bruce get a hotel in Malibu. I meant, a decent hotel for him and his family."

Bruce was about to make a fuss when she spoke again."Bruce, Id love to cover everything but if I missed on something, you see my office once youre back. I dont want you spending a single cent on this trip."

"Gee, Doc…I dont know what to say." The man's voice a bit shaky. For a huge man, he's really a softy.

"Jen, where are my Lionel Richie tickets?"

"Theyre at your office, Dr. Lewis. Inside the safe."

"When is it again?"

"Next weekend."

"Alright then, immediately book yourself and Keisha a flight to Paris and get yourself a hotel room too." Keisha is Jen's fiancee and they are celebrating their anniversary the very day of the concert.

Lauren gently covers the hand of her flabbergasted Assistant. "You two have been working so hard. I want you both to spend time with your loved ones."

Lauren herself was trying not to be so emotional despite knowing that she might never see them again. She brings the packet close to her chest.

Lauren steps on the brake pedal suddenly. Her hands on the driving wheel, gripping it so tight until her knuckles turned white. Quiet sobs became louder and her shoulders begin to shake. As she burries her face in her open palms, her elbow touches a button in the process, activating the audio system.

The song loudly coming from the car speakers drowns the doctor's pained moanings.

**Days like these no one should be alone **

**No heart should hide away **

**Her touch is gently conquering my mind **

**There's nothin' words can say **

**She's colored all the secrets of my soul **

**I've whispered all my dreams **

**But just as night time falls this vision falls apart**

**Into a riddle of her heart, yeah **

**She's so vulnerable **(She's so vulnerable)****

**like China in my hands**

**She's so vulnerable **(Oh, so vulnerable)****

**and I don't understand**

**I could never hurt someone I love, **

**she's all I've got **

**But she's so vulnerable, **

**oh, so vulnerable, yeah**

**AN: hey, yall...I had posted this before Anna's announcement and really, it made me sad and almost didnt wanna continue...I borrowed some names and apologies if I didnt ask for permission first because that would be revealing myself. If anyone of you is not comfortable with it, message me, I wont mind. Thank you if it's okay though. Also-again, apologies for the poor writing, as one of my fave ff authors and readers of this story said on the review page: write your heart out. Im lazy to read back thus the typos. I wish I can use more dramatically-effective terms but whatever comes to mind thats it. Still, I hope this keeps you entertained more now that S5 premieres in December instead of next month, we need tons of fanfics. love and peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Super short, years-old draft found on my tumblr acct. but is a good start continuing this story. Dont own Lost Girl and its characters, just being a fan. Happy 2016**

**AN part2: This has been updated so it is now complete chapter 4. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 4: Dangerous

CRACK SHACK

Seven in the morning is not the legal hour for Kenzi to be up—in her Minions pyjamas, pacing back and forth and talking to herself—but she'd been all kinds of crazy worried for Bo. Last she got a message from her bestie was 12 hours ago and it's not like Bo to come home later than 6:30 AM or never channel the younger woman of her whereabouts. The succubus ne'er get sex-coma'ed. She never have breakfast with feeds. And they have an effing client willing-to-pay-a-hundred-grand. That's ONE HUNDRED GRAND! All bold with exclamation mark, Kenzi screams in her internal monologue.

"Bo, where are you?!" Kenzi feels like stomping her feet, frustration and worry in her voice. She has her phone in hand waiting for a sign from the succubus.

Ping! Said her computer so the tiny goth-y woman rushed to her desk to read the message.

TAFT HALL. 7PM. TABLE 1.

"Shit!" Mutters Kenzi. She picks up a stack of papers from the tabletop. Among is a blown-up photo she had printed on a regular bond paper. One is a copy of an article she found online some 20 years ago.

Stares back at Kenzi a blonde woman with patrician features who kinda gave her a hard time researching on. Everything seemed classified about her, the company website rarely mentions her nor provides a photo of this Mad Scientist as per their client. Good thing, Im a sexy genius! Compliments the narcissist to herself. This so-called client did not provide anything except the name of the target and a brief reason why there is a need to eliminate the blonde. If it isnt a big deal–that will bring them closer to their retirement–Kenzi would hesitate a bit. Most of the hits prior were men and scums. Now this fine-looking lady doesnt seem like a woman Hyde&amp;Jekyll at all. In fact the photo was taken from some charity event 8 years ago. The corners of her lips're raised for what would seem a coy smile but her eyes are telling a different story. They looked so…sad. Oh well, maybe she's a lonely bitch who resorts to cosplaying Jack the Ripper

* * *

Bo makes a comeback to consciousness with a groan, slowly trying to open her eyes, feeling like a heavy metal rocker band just studio-recorded inside her head. Or Miley Cyrus came in with the huge swinging wrecking ball, cracking her skull in the process. She groans once more as the throbbing worsened. She had no effing idea how long she was passed out and Bo grits her teeth at the reminder of her state, eyes turning incandescent blue. The culprit will be paying with its life once she's able to free herself from the restraints and this dark room.

Footsteps and arguing voices from outside are coming to proximity.

"Fuck, Dyson! You asked me to drive all the way here because a chick knocked you down senseless during sex?!" Said a female voice.

"It's not-"

"She must be one hell of a sex goddess!" The female voice again, the statement laced with apparent sarcasm.

"Not a goddess but a fae! Some sex fae or something!"

"What?!"

"Listen, I know what I saw. I was 'coming' and she sucked the life out of me. I blacked out but I remember perfectly well what happened!"

"Are you saying she's-"

"Yes! Our Goodight Girl!"

"Shit!"

"Yeah, shit!"

"The case is closed, Dy! We got the serial killer now! Yeah!"

"No, we need to bring her to Trick."

"N-F-W!"

"She's fae so it's fae trial for her!"

"Yeah, yeah...love em and kill em, huh?"

"She'd been leaving a trail of bodies for a long time, damnit!"

"Yeah, yeah, wolfballs. I need to see her-"

The door was kicked open, its back slamming hard against the wall, the light from outside blinding the succubus for a split second that has turning her face away.

"Ewww! Burberry aint gonna put that out in the market!" The female voice makes gagging sounds.

"Please..." Dyson pleads.

"Man, if this is what a wolf-bitch sex smell is Im keeping cats alone! Nooo canines! Eww!"

"Those are my boxing-"

"You?!" It sounded like a gasp from the woman. Bo looks up upon hearing it.

"You know her, Tamsin?" Said the asshole. Bo glares at him.

"Saw her last night at Evony's! Wow!"

"Yeah, that's where we met. I was covering for your ass, remember?"

"Tsk! Sorry about your BFF, wolf-boy."

"Done with your chit chat?" Bo finds her voice. "Unlock these handcuffs and let me go!"

"No way, Ozawa! What?!" The blonde chick turns to her co-conspirator. "I found your stash of porn videos, okay?"

Dyson sighs in frustration.

"Hahaha! You two are pretty entertaining!" She fakes a smile. Then Bo gives them the glare that kills all glares. "Re-lease-Me!" She orders, wriggling in her seat.

Dyson growls suddenly, surprising Bo. Were they fangs?

"What the hell!" Her eyes are big as saucers.

"Yeah, sweetcakes, we're just like you." There was a gust of wind and before Bo can let out a squeak, Tamsin's wings lifted her a few feet from the floor. She moved in front of the captive, placing her face just a couple of inches away from Bo's.

"Now, tell us, what kind of fae are you?"

"I dont freaking know what youre talking about!" That got her a slap from Tamsin's right wing. She felt the sting after a couple of minutes. The succubus is neither backing down though, she shows the flying blonde cockroach her raging blue eyes.

"I know how to make you confess, sweetie." Tamsin gives the succubus her doubtface yet the latter fainted instead before can utter a word.

"Shit, Tamsin!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapte5(partial): Fading like a flower

Despite her breakdown during the drive to the Metro, Lauren leaves her car parked on her reserved spot at precisely 7:05 in the morning on a saturday.

She can never ever break free from the monotony of her empty existence it seems.

'Just what a great way to start to rebel!' She scoffs mentally.

Promptly, ten minutes after, she finds herself vacating the elevator and marches to the hallway where at the other end, occupying a third of the floor's space is the vast receiving area outside the CEO's office.

Nadiel, the weekend receptionist abruptly stands up to welcome Lauren. The staff beams at her, a knowing look on her face. The blonde fought hard not to roll her eyes for despite the storm brewing in her chest, she just does not have the heart to treat people badly.

"Dr. Lewis, good morning! It's nice to see you back!"

Lauren politely smiles as she kept walking to the door. Nadiel's smile falters and gets on her heels. Dr. Taft is not expecting the younger scientist until 8:30!

"D...Dr. Lewis, may I, perhaps, offer you a cup of coffee first?" The receptionist stutters through it, almost sqeaking at the end of her question.

The young assistant only works during the weekends as part of her apprenticeship. Sensing that the woman scientist intends to burst into the CEO's suite is giving her anxiety. She was told that there should be no distraction until the meeting is done. Failing would not impress the boss of all bosses.

But Dr. Lewis is the CEO of the company effective after today!

Lauren noticed the lady's distress and halts right in front of the huge door, gripping its steel bar handle. She waits for whatever excuse the girl will give to keep her from seeing Dr. Taft.

"Dr. Lewis, I'm so sorry but Dr. Taft is in an emergency video conference with the Elders."

Elders were the pioneer scientists who worked for the late Thomas Beatti, the founder of Beatti Pharmaceuticals, before it expanded nationwide and internationally becoming B&amp;T Corp with the help of a brilliant man. The 'T' being Taft.

Dr. Isaac Taft is noted to be among the geniuses of modern science but his marriage to the Tycoon's only child, Carole Beatti got him to the business side of things too and propelling his status to prominence, making him later on, one of the most powerful men in the country.

His elusive and very low-profiled protege-often off the radar and more background-worker, Lauren was unanimously chosen by the Elders-who are mostly the company's Board Directors- to be the rightful successor effective the present CEO's retirement. Things aren't official until it's talked out during later's Board Meeting.

However, with this urgent secret meeting with the Elders, Lauren can only surmise that she will not be given a chance to refuse the position she is reluctant to take nor for Ryan and Vex to speak out their protests. Ryan and Vex are Dr. Taft's sons and techinically his heirs.

The man sure can twist people around his little finger.

Before Lauren could respond, she felt the door being pulled open from inside, she lets go.

"Dr. Lewis! It's nice to see you again!" Greets Lisa who is the Boss' executive assistant for more than thirty years now. She is like an aunt to Lauren.

"Miss Hill-"

"It's okay, Nadiel."

The younger woman hesitated for a second then quietly went back to her desk.

"You're way too early, Lauren. It's a good thing it was a rather brief meeting." Patting her lightly on the shoulder that she knew meant more.

It baffles her sometimes why she feels hollow all the time when she's actually loved by almost eveybody, even by Carole and she and Ryan and Vex all grew up together *like siblings.

Lauren merely sighs. All feelings come rushing back as she's reminded of her purpose of confronting the man.

" May I-"

"Of course, Lauren..." Lisa gives way to the younger woman, holding the door open for her. Lisa knows something is off but chose to keep her silence.

* * *

A partial payment transferred to their account would have normally gotten her bouncing and dancing on the poor couch and literally dragging Bo to drive them to KatieSmith's, their favorite MilkShake and Pancakes House. Instead, Kenzi has the TV on, listening to the local morning news while worried the hell out of her mind and ready to do the scariest thing ever in the entire solar system-going to the Police station! If a thumbing Pogo the Clown by the roadside at night doesnt beat that to be the most frightening. Or the entire human race turns all vegan because Earth has 11 Billion mouths to feed!

The Morse-codish music theme plays as the program comes back from a commercial break. Kenzi's eyes remain on her computer screen doing her 'work' however.

"And we're back." Says the female news anchor, Miss Aponte. "Chief Constable Hale Santiago of the Police Bureau released a statement this morning, proudly reporting that the crime rate has declined dramatically these past six months after consecutive deaths of notorious local thug leaders. It was reported previously too that a couple of politicians involved allegedly in drug trafficking were found lifeless the same manner as how the first mentioned have died-all in their sleep-with huge smiles on their faces. Ten out of these numerous victims have had sexual intercourse prior. Although body fluids have been recovered and the DNA appeared to be from one single person, she remains unknown up to this time. Santiago refused to comment when asked if the mysterious woman named by the department as the Goodnight Girl is a vigilante. Or if this is all his men's work trying to eliminate the bad guys of the state, if not of our country."

Kenzi has got her pretty but as big as soccer nets eyes glued on the tube now, semi standing, obliviously gripping the edge of her computer desk.

_Oh please, NO!_ Screamed her mind.

"Meanwhile, B&amp;T Corporation is now facing criticisms..."

Kenzi slumps against her chair in relief when the topic shifted to a totally different one, ignoring the TV now. But something might've happened to Bo still! She picks up her phone and dials her bestfriend's number-for the millionth time in barely two hours.

_Bo, please be okay._ Kenzi silently prays.


End file.
